The Bug Stops Here
Plot On their way to Ecruteak City, Ash and his friends stumble across a Bug-Catching Contest. They learn from the event announcer the rules of the contest. Each participant is given a special Park Ball. They are to enter the National Park and, using only one Pokémon, catch the strongest Bug-type Pokémon they can find. Whoever gets the strongest one wins the competition and, in addition to keeping the Pokémon they catch, they also win a Sun Stone. While Misty isn't too keen, Ash decides to enter the contest to get a new Pokémon. While registering, he encounters Casey, who tells him that she is entering the contest as well, and that she intends to beat Ash no matter what the cost. Meanwhile, Jessie and James are also trying to enter the contest but are unable to register, due to the contest's rule that forbids anybody over the age of 16 from entering. Instead, Jessie, James, and Meowth dress up as students and a baby, respectively, but the disguises don't convince the entrance employee. As a result, the trio kidnaps the contest employee. The competitors are informed of the rules and each receives a Park Ball. A crowd, including Brock and Misty, watch the contest unfold on a screen in an amphitheater. Ash quickly spots a Weedle. He orders Pikachu to attack it, but before he can engage it Casey appears and attacks it with her Chikorita. She easily catches it and continues on her way, ignoring Ash's protest that he saw it first. In another part of the forest, Team Rocket attempts to use their stolen Venomoth costume to attract Pokémon. Jessie succeeds in luring a wild Venomoth towards her, but gets hit with Stun Spore when the Bug Pokémon realizes she's a fake. As they recover from the attack James and Meowth decide to try a different plan. Meanwhile, Casey orders Chikorita to start attacking trees, and manages to knock some wild Pineco out of their hiding spots. After a short battle Chikorita manages to defeat them and the two continue on their way. Watching from the amphitheater Misty and Brock comment on her momentum. However Misty's attention is taken away from the contest when several Bug Pokémon appear nearby. Back in the forest Casey notices Chikorita lagging behind, still tired from its previous battles. Still wanting to win she tells it not to give up, and the pair continues their hunt. They soon encounter a rare Scyther. Despite Chikorita's obvious exhaustion Casey orders it to attack and the tired Pokémon soon finds itself in a battle it can't win. At the last moment Ash appears with Pikachu and saves Chikorita. He yells at Casey for being an irresponsible Trainer then lures the Scyther away so that she and Chikorita can rest. Not wanting to listen to him, Casey tries to encourage Chikorita, only to realize that it has run away. Misty's Togepi wanders into the forest and finds Chikorita hiding in a bush, and tries to cheer it up. Misty and Brock soon appear looking for it and Casey stumbles upon them a moment later. She calls Chikorita over to her, but is surprised to find that it refuses to listen to her. Misty tells her it's because she'd ignored Chikorita's feelings, and made it fight until it collapsed. Realizing her mistake Casey tearfully apologizes to Chikorita, who joyfully jumps into her arms. Meanwhile, Ash and Pikachu continue their pursuit of the Scyther. Following it through a bush they accidentally disturb a small swarm of Beedrill who swoop down to attack them. Taking advantage of the opportunity Ash orders Pikachu to drive them off with Thunderbolt, and easily catches one of the shocked Beedrill. The two begin to celebrate but suddenly fall into one of Team Rocket's infamous pit traps. The pit drops them into an insulated cage, and the pair are quickly lifted off by Team Rocket's hot air balloon. Misty, Brock and Casey come running to help Ash and Pikachu. Casey orders Chikorita to use Razor Leaf but finds that it's too weak to damage the balloon or free Ash. Taunting the people on the ground, Meowth pulls out a large rocket and prepares to fire it at them. In response to this new threat Casey's Chikorita suddenly evolves into a Bayleef and easily deflects Meowth's attack. Using Razor Leaf again, Bayleef is able to free Ash and Pikachu who quickly send Team Rocket blasting off with a Thunderbolt. With the Beedrill he caught Ash wins the contest, earning him a Sun Stone as well allowing him to keep Beedrill. Ash however decides to give his Beedrill away to Casey, as thanks for her help against Team Rocket and also because of her obsession with black and yellow-striped Pokémon. She tearfully accepts his gift and happily sings the Electabuzz Fight song before parting ways with Misty, Brock, and him again. Major Events * Ash and his friends encounter Casey again. * Ash, Casey, and Team Rocket enter a Bug-Catching Contest. * Ash fails to catch a Weedle for the second time as it's caught by Casey instead. She is later forced to release it under the contest rules. * Casey tries and fails to catch a Scyther. * Casey's Chikorita evolves into a Bayleef. * Ash catches a Beedrill and wins the Bug-Catching Contest, earning him a Sun Stone. * Ash gives his Beedrill to Casey. * Liam is revealed to own a Scyther, and won the last Bug-Catching Contest. Characters 'Humans' 'Pokemon' *Pikachu (Ash's) *Meowth (Team Rocket) *Togepi (Misty's) *Wobbuffet (Jessie's) *Beedrill (Ash's; new; given to Casey) *Chikorita (Casey's; evolves) *Bayleef (Casey's; newly evolved; debut) *Weedle (Casey's; new; released) *Clefable (Ben's; Pixie) *Charizard (Liam's) *Scyther (Liam's) *Espeon (Nodoka's) *Nidoqueen (Tsumugi; Nida) *Caterpie *Paras *Venomoth *Scyther *Spinarak *Pineco (×5) *Beedrill (multiple)